Yorga's Brides (The Return of Count Yorga)
Yorga's Brides are a collection of unnamed vampire bries seen in The Return of Count Yorga, the sequel to Count Yorga, Vampire. Appearance The brides wear a variety of night robes. Some of the older brides wear dirty gowns most likely because they were drained and buried with them on all at once. The newer members have cleaner silker gowns which can be tied around the waist. They also wear no shoes, walking around barefoot As the living dead, the brides are all pale skin with most having dishelved hair. Some of the first few brides have decaying skin as they were buried for a long while before Yorga retrieved them, Vampire Abilites and Personalty The brides all have piranha like fangs like their master and only move around in the dark (they are seem moving in the day at the start of the moving, though it was sunset by that point). They are immune to bullets as the few that got shot show no signs of pain despite the wounds they received. They are relentless in hurting their prey and show no remorse in who Yorga sends them to attack, even former family or friends. They are revealed to be quite strong as they overpowered Cynthia's family at the beginning of the movie (though it took about four of them to bring Cynthia herself down. More then likely as they were ordered to without biting or harming her). They also seem to have powers of teleportation as they manages to move around Yorga's house from one hallway to the next without being seen or heard until they were right on top of their targets. The brides are emotionless, being quite stoic as they hunt down or while attacking their prey and having a far off look in their eyes. Likely to showcase that they are no longer human inside. Synopsis It's unknown how long Yorga has been draining and turning women during his time within the area but from their manner of dress, they were like drained within the same day that Yorga seduced them and hastily buried considering how easy they were able to claw out from their graves. Regardless Yorga has ammased about a dozen vampires brides as the film opens. He orders his brides to rise from their graves which they do upon his command. At the same time, one of the orphans of a nearby orphanage, Tommy, happens to be playing in the graveyard as they pull themselves out from the ground. He runs from them only to run into Yorga who brings him under his control. The brides are gathered at a manor Yorga's recently purchased where coffins are arranged for them in front of Yorga's throne. They wordlessly greet their master who arrives from a charity costume party at the orphanage before Yorga orders them to attack the Nelson family as he has become smittin with Cynthia Nelson, a teacher at the orphanage. The brides obey and attack later that night. Easily breaking into the household and overpowering the occupants (save Tommy who remains untouched and stares blankly at the carnage). Three of the brides bite and drain Cynthia's father, mother and sister Ellen Nelson. Yorga, seeing potential in Ellen, turns her into a vampire while the parents are killed. The brides then bring Cynthia to Yorga so he can begin trying to convince her to turn her willingly. The brides gain another of Cynthia's friends, Mitzi Carthay. A woman who Yorga earlier bit in the movie, growing Yorga's undead harem. The brides also have a little fun with Cynthia by calling out to her as she suffers from fragmented memories of her family's murder. Cynthia only manages to catch a glimpse of the brides as the move into another room and lock the door preventing her from following. The next seen of them is when Tommy lures Jason, Ellen's boyfriend, to the manor claiming he's seen where the missing Ellen is. Of course its a trap and Ellen, clearly no longer the woman he knows now, just laughs at Jason as the brides attack him. Jason escapes their grasp but is caught and killed by Yorga. His servent, Brudah, takes Jason's body to the brides' chambers where they (including Ellen) feed on him. When Baldwin, Cynthia's fiancee, gets wind of Yorga's true nature and brings along cops O'Conner and Madden with him. Yorga unleashes the brides through the household. The cops have the misfortune of running into the undead women who quickly give case and don't even pause when shot with bullets. The cops manage to escape them but are killed by Yorga's Witch and Tommy respectively. With only Baldwin and Cynthia left, the brides give pursuit blocking their every exit till the two are chased into a darken room. However the brides along with Yorga are waiting for them. Yorga takes Cynthia for his own while leaving the brides to feed on Baldwin. The last seen of them is the undead harem bearing down on a trapped Baldwin who has now way to escape. Considering the ending of the film, its most likely that the brides continued undaunted in the nightly ritual of feeding on blood, starting with the nearby orphanage.